


first and seconds

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Claude feels the nervous clutch in his gut before smoothly throwing out his question. "You ever think about a do over of our first time?"dimiclaudeweek2020.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	first and seconds

"Hey, Dima."

"Hm?"

"You got the mind left to chat before bed?"

Dimitri's head turns, pillow obscuring his right eye when he looks at Claude. "I believe so. What would you like to talk about?"

Claude feels the nervous clutch in his gut before smoothly throwing out his question. "You ever think about a do over of our first time?"

Even in the dim candlelight, Dimitri's blush blooms fierce enough Claude has no problem seeing it. It's cute. They've been married three months and the war has already produced devastating results as Adrestian forces start to encroach the borders of both Faerghus and Leicester but still, there are these stolen moments of peace. Like shared late night baths before bed. Conversations in Fodlan and Almyran tongue. In this room they can talk about anything. Dimitri's frustrations as he butts heads with his father. Claude's frustrations at having to force a foot through the door to be seen as equal in value to the Crown Prince he is married to. Fears. Dreams. Their marriage. 

While Dimitri struggles to find his words, Claude slips a coy smile on his lips to hide his own nerves. 

"Your soul come back to your body yet?"

"Claude," Dimitri finally huffs. Chiding him, bringing a sense of normalcy back to the atmosphere. "I'm just surprised. Do you... want to tonight?"

"That's not what I asked."

Dimitri's relief is obvious. His shoulders loosen up and he slides a hand out from under his pillow to take Claude's. It's no lie to say Claude craves it. The simple touch grounding him. His brain will always be alert, learned the hard truth all the ways he can be sneaked up on. Holding Dimitri's hand and knowing he's not alone, it makes him feel safe. Always has. 

"I have thought about it." Embarrassment colors his voice. "I take it you have?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Urm. Well, I." Dimitri fumbles. Claude gives his hand a squeeze, the squeeze reminds him to take a breath, collect himself. Dimitri manages to continue on, "I would like to wait a bit." And he pauses to give him a frankly unfairly sincere look of apology. "If I have disappointed you, I'm sorry."

It really takes nothing at all to make him feel guilty. Claude _tsks_ his tongue. "Don't get ahead of yourself, big guy. I'm in no rush." Dimitri holds his hand, holds Claude, and they share kisses often. It's more than he ever expected to have. Honestly, falling in love with his arranged partner and desiring him equally is one of the few fortunes Claude has going for him. Even more fortunate that Dimitri loves and respects him in return. 

He's read libraries worth of books on Faerghus' culture, etiquette, and history. How else was he supposed to make sense of a life outside of his country foisted on him by his parents? No two nations are without their similarities but the differences between Fodlan and Almyra loom large. Even larger in the frigid north. The monotheistic traditions run deep in Faerghus and Claude is disturbed by how they influence and control the people it houses. Claude can accept Dimitri finding comfort in the Goddess watching over his mother. Faith is about comfort, after all. But the harsh punishments their doctrine calls for...

Almyra is not without its own troubles but the life it breathes into its people will always make it home, no matter the cruelty he's suffered there. 

All the more reason Faerghus' traditional values of its King and Consort infuriate Claude to no end. The King may have his delegates, his advisory board, and staff, but he was the ultimate authority, a singular power. His consort but a supportive playing piece, meant to appease and appeal and appreciate. That Claude could have easily been doomed to a cold marriage with a partner who slept in a separate room from him or worse, who demanded satisfaction at the cost of Claude's pleasure does not escape him. Of course, any reality where he was told to _lie back and think of Almyra_ would have ended up in a mysterious poisoning and Claude a fugitive on the run. 

How fortunate he is to wake up beside Dimitri, a friend and more, who takes Claude's livelihood as serious as his own. 

"Do you think of it often?" Dimitri's question brings him back to reality, eyes keeping to Claude's face despite his obvious embarrassment. 

Claude's lopsided smile comes naturally, hopes it covers up how vulnerable he feels. "Wouldn't say often but sometimes, sure. To use your own words, I'm a big fan of how you _developed._ " And because Claude can't help himself, he wiggles the fingers of his free hand playfully. "And y'know, active mind, idle hands."

Dimitri laughs, shaking his head, blush staining his cheeks in vain. "You're so forward."

"Sex is different here than it is in Almyra."

"I know. I could never read your letters in the company of others."

"Whoa! Whooooooa. Hold on. I never sent you _anything_ like that."

"Nothing explicit," Dimitri's mouth sets in an adorable grump. His ears are pink. Claude tries very hard not to kiss him, fearing Dimitri will think he's teasing and roll away. "But you were always teasing me. Flirting, knowing you could get away with it. My courting etiquette was so strict but you were always so free with your words." Dimitri brings Claude's hand to his mouth to press a kiss. The contact is enough to get Claude's heart aching. Ugh. He hates how weak he is to Dimitri's gestures. 

"Sounds like you're blaming me for something, Dima. Hmm? Am I right?"

His blush gives him away every time. "There is no need to blame you because I did nothing wrong." He bites his lip before a stern expression takes over. By the drop of his eyes, Claude can tell he's not the target of it. "I've never thought sex was bad or dirty. It is a natural part of life sanctioned by the Goddess. I have met far too many people who assume my faith means I condemn it when I..." He trails off, frustrated. Brow furrowed deep.

Claude helps finish the thought for him. "You're just a private person. It's nobody else's business."

"Yes. That's exactly right." Relieved to be understood, Dimitri relaxes once again. "Of course, now that you're my partner, it is also your business. And I will try to be better at talking about it. When I am ready to explore with you... and take our time instead of rushing." 

"I'm happy to wait." A simple truth give with another squeeze of his hand. 

His answering smile has Claude's stomach clenching again and okay, time to move on, definitely time to move on. Feeling way too loved right now. 

And then on some unspeakable cue, Dimitri laughs low to himself. Presses another kiss to Claude's hand. "Enjoy your idle hands in the meantime."

Claude sputters, heat finally rushing his face. "Hey. Hey. You know what, I'm still older than you. So mind your elders and put a cork in it, okay?"

Dimitri's laugh does not fill Claude with confidence his message was received. 

Well. He supposes he'll trade in that one indignity for the sake of his happiness. 

But just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> scene from arranged marriage au. no tragedy of duscur. betrothed since they were children, dimitri and claude grew up together through multiple visits before the academy. 
> 
> their first time was a Mess and regrettable lmao.


End file.
